Armada
by Lunor
Summary: Slash. Revamping.
1. I'll See You Soon

**I'll See You Soon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Warning: Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it!

Author's Note: I don't watch Energon. Needless to say it isn't going to go along with the Energon series. I will also be adding more couples as the story goes on. I may be using a few characters from past series. But they will be my personalities that I created. I don't believe there are femmes (is that right?) in this series so there will be only yaoi. That is if you consider robots to have genders. If any of this bothers you, don't read it.

Setting: (Armada) Right after Galvatron sacrifices himself. Optimus Prime is facing Unicron.

* * *

Darkness.

He had finally found Unicron and a way in to the giant's system. And what had he done? Gotten himself lost in one of the numerous passageways. Optimus sighed and switched on his night vision. At this rate he was never going to find Galvatron. Galvatron...whenever he thought of him he felt guilt rush over him, along with a feeling he couldn't quite place. He quickly dismissed both; this wasn't the time or place to think about his feelings.

He was headed down a corridor and at the end he could see a corner one of which he believed would probably lead to yet another dead end. As he traveled further down he made sure to keep alert for anything Unicron might have to keep unwanted visitors away. He was also looking out for any signs of Galvatron. There were those unwanted feelings again. He let out a sigh of frustration, but soon stopped everything all together as he heard footsteps coming down the passageway from around the corner. There was nowhere to hide, and he certainly wasn't going to turn around and go back. He readied his gun and jumped out.

Which resulted in Galvatron's cannon being pointed straight at his spark. Though Galvatron wasn't in much better shape having Optimus' gun pointed straight toward his face. "Prime?!?" Galvatron said in disbelief as they both lowered their weapons, "What are you **DOING** here?" "Thanks for the warm welcome Galvatron." Optimus muttered. "You're welcome, now answer me." Galvatron replied crossly. "I came to find you." Optimus replied. Galvatron shook his head in disbelief, "You're finally rid of me, are able to stop the war and you came to **FIND ME**?" Galvatron sighed, "Sometimes I wonder about you Prime." Galvatron was about to walk down the way Optimus Prime had come when Optimus replied, "If I had sacrificed my life for the Universe, wouldn't you have come to find me?" He heard Galvatron mutter something, then start to walk away again. Optimus called to him, "If you go that way you're going to end up in a cave of passageways." Galvatron turned around looking annoyed and replied, "And if you go that way you're going to end up at a dead end, now which way would you rather go?" Optimus sighed and started to follow Galvatron, so he was right it was a dead end. Still he wasn't to thrilled at the idea of going back. By the luck of Primus he had somehow picked the right passageway. On the fifth try. But he supposed going back was better than running face first into a wall.

When they reached the cave, it was lighter then the passageway so they were able to turn off their night vision. Galvatron then turned around and asked, "Now which way Prime?" And that was exactly why Optimus didn't want to come back this way. "I -I don't remember." Optimus said looking down ashamed of himself. How could the Autobot commander get lost? He silently screamed at himself. "What do you mean you don't remember?" questioned Galvatron surprisingly calm, making Optimus look back up. Optimus sighed, "I had just entered Unicron and was expecting an attack, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." and how could you be stupid enough not to pay attention. He continued his mental lecture. At this Galvatron groaned and collapsed on the floor, surprising Optimus out of the lecture he was having with himself. "I finally escape that prison after Primus knows how long, I certainly don't, my internal clock is still damaged from our last fight. Now I'm stuck here." At this comment Optimus took a closer look at Galvatron, and realized he was right. It had been nearly half a year and Galvatron still had the wounds from their last fight. Optimus walked over to Galvatron and knelt down. "What are you doing Prime?" Galvatron asked suspiciously. "I'm going to do my best to fix you, so hold still." Optimus replied.

As Optimus worked on fixing Galvatron, his curiosity got the best of him and he asked the question that had been bothering him. "So that dead end you were talking about, that's where Unicron kept you?" Optimus asked. "....Yes." Galvatron replied after a moment.

He asked no more questions after that.

"All right, I did the best I could." Optimus stated after working for about an hour and a half. Galvatron was silent for a few minutes then quietly said, "Thank you, but why are you really helping me Prime?" Optimus looked at him a moment, then turned and pointed down a passageway. "I think this is the way out." The trip down the passage was quieter than the dead with Optimus in the lead and Galvatron following. When they reached the end, sure enough, it was the way out.

They were able to make it to a close planet. Luckily, Unicron seemed more interested in the planet in front of him than them, but he had still yet to attack it. The planet they landed on was barren. The only thing that existed on it was mountains. They found a cave that was large enough for both of them, it would seem that luck was on their side, at least for now.

Optimus stared at Unicron out the cave mouth, watching him hover around the other planet. "Do you think he'll attack it?" Optimus asked. Galvatron snorted and replied, "Don't be a nitwit Prime, of course he will." Optimus

just nodded sadly.

Silence reined for the next two hours then Galvatron finally spoke. "You never answered my question Prime." At this Optimus turned around and looked Galvatron straight in the optics. "You want to know why I'm helping you?" Optimus asked quietly. At that Galvatron nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you." Optimus continued. "At first I thought it was just because you had given your life to save everyone, but that wasn't the only reason." At this Galvatron looked at him curiously, "All right Prime if it wasn't just that, than what else made you come to save me?" Optimus truned his head and looked out the cave opening and sighed once again, "It really doesn't matter." Galvatron narrowed his optics, "If you have a problem with me Prime than say so!" Galvatron snapped. Optimus shook his head, "I don't have any problem with you Galvatron." "Then why do you keep acting as if I have a virus?!" Galvatron pressed on. Optimus shifted uncomfortably, "Because I..well I ..." Optimus continued to struggle for the right words. But it was beginning to make sense to Galvatron.

Optimus had gone silent while his mind continued to struggle for the words but Galvatron began to think.

Could Optimus possibly love him...? Is that what was wrong with Prime? But how could Prime ever return his feelings? His feelings, yes he had realized he was in love with Optimus the day he sacrificed his life to save the Earth. He could still remember the horror when he watched Optimus die. His rival, nemesis, the Transformer he was supposed to hate the most in the Universe. And yet after all those years of hatred and fear, yes he'll admit that even he fears, after all those years of war, the death of allies and near death experiences that he himself experienced, came respect and eventually love. But he never admitted his feelings to anyone, of course not! Everyone would have thought him insane! But now, now he was sitting here with the very real possibility that Optimus could love him as well.

Could he truly be that lucky?

"Optimus." Galvatron said softy. Surprised, Optimus started to turn around; very rarely does Galvatron call him Optimus, or use that tone of voice. But when he turned around all the way, he ran straight into Galvatron. Optimus gasped out in surprise as Galvatron put both hands on Optimus' shoulders.

"G -Galvatron?" Optimus asked uncertainly. "Hm" was his only reply as he removed Optimus' faceplate, all the while staring into Optimus' optics.

"G -Galvatron, I.." Optimus started but was cut off by a kiss from Galvatron. Optimus gasped, and when Galvatron pulled back said, "I love you too Optimus." Galvatron kissed him again and this time Optimus returned it.

When they parted they just stood holding one another for what they hoped could be a blissful eternity.

But then Unicron attacked.

They watched as he fired on the planet. Then Galvatron suddenly spoke "Optimus, I have to go, to stop him." At this Optimus' face saddened, but he nodded. Galvatron kissed him one more time before putting his faceplate back on, then looked into his optics and said, "Please take care of the Decepticons. And Optimus, I will always be with you, and don't worry I will escape from Unicron and then I'll see you soon." Galvatron didn't wait for an answer from Optimus; he started making his way toward Unicron. Optimus watched Galvatron go and smiled behind his faceplate, as he knew this was the truth.

**The End**

**(For now at lest)**

I'd appreciate advice on my writing. And if you're going to flame me please add some constructive criticism. Thank You.


	2. Rebirth

**Rebirth **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Pain... 

Undeniable, unbelievable, unbearable, Pain.

Where was he? Was he dead? No when you're dead you don't feel...do you? Could he move? Yes! He could! As he bent his fingers he began to feel the rest of his body. Did his optics work? He switched them on. They did! He sat up, and the first thing he noticed was that he was red. Wait! Wasn't he supposed to be blue? But his thoughts were interrupted. "So glad you decided to join the land of the living." came an all to familiar voice from beside him.

"You!" he seethed, his voice full of hate. He jumped to his feet and faced the minion of Unicron. Sideways just remained seated on the boulder he was on, which confused him to no end. This must be a trick he decided.

"What do want Sideways? I won't fall for your tricks anymore." his voice low and treating.

"You mean Unicron's tricks don't you?" Sideways replied calmly. "Wha?" this was starting to make his already fried CPU, meltdown. Sideways continued, "Look Starscream just give me a chance t-"

"Give me one good reason I should!" Starscream snapped, interrupting him. "Bec-" Sideways started but was once again interrupted "You betrayed both the Autobots and Decepticons to help that monster, putting the Universe in danger! So tell me why I shouldn't shoot you on the spot let alone listen to you!" Starscream ranted. "Because I didn't have a choice!" Sideways screamed exasperated. Starscream stared at him in surprise. Sighing Sideways continued, "You're a seeker so you have an advanced sensors system right?"

"Right" confirmed Starscream wondering just what he was getting at. "When you first meet me did you notice a strange energy signature?" asked Sideways. "Yes, but I thought it was just because of your unique transformation." replied Starscream now thoroughly confused.

"No" Sideways stated crossly, "it's because Unicron implanted a virus in me. He could take control of me whenever, wherever, and however long he wanted. Scan me if you want; after I was killed so was the virus." Starscream did do a scan and found only normal readings.

"I'm sorry." Starscream said softy.

Sideways stood up and shook his head, "You thought I was a part of Unicron, you just reacted like anyone would. But now that I have a lest a little of your trust ..."

"Who said you had any of my trust?" replied Starscream tartly.

"Arrgghh!" Sideways cried out, "Really Starscream you are exasperating. You just can't-." While Sideways continued to rant about how insufferable he was being, Starscream decided it would be wise to run a systems check. And he did not like what the results turned out to be.

"Humph, well you may not have my trust", Starscream interrupted "but I will agree to help you because I'm in no condition to go on alone", Starscream stated.

"Fine." agreed Sideways.

"I think first we need to find out how or why we're alive." suggested Starscream. Looking around at his surroundings for the first time, Starscream stared in awe at what he saw. They were in a clearing surrounded by structures that looked like trees, but the thing that startled him was how big they were. You could take three Tidal Waves stacked on each other and still barley be able to reach the top. And their look. It appeared as if they were made out of glass and filled with water. He watched the insides swirl about as if something were swimming in them. And every tree was a different color, green, purple, yellow, red, and that was just to name a few! "Pretty isn't it?" Sideways asked quietly. Starscream turned his head and gave him a surprised glance, but Sideways didn't notice it. He was engrossed in the beauty of the alien structures.

They had left the clearing about an hour ago and started exploring the strange world when suddenly Sideways brought up an interesting subject that was dropped earlier. "So how do you think it's possible we're alive?" he asked turning to Starscream. Not even looking at him Starscream replied, "I don't know but I have a feeling something is very wrong, I think we should try to get back to Cybertron." "I agree but how? We don't even know where we are." countered Sideways. "If my long distance sensors and warp jets worked I could get us there." Starscream said gloomily. "I'm pretty good at mechanics, I could try and fix you if you want." Sideways said carefully. Starscream looked at him suspiciously, "Once again I ask you, why should I trust you?" "Because I'm going to be riding with you and I don't want to die either!" Sideways replied. Starscream thought about this for a moment before replying, "Fine."

"Are you done yet?" "FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" screamed Sideways. It had been almost six hours since he had started working and in about the third hour Starscream had seemed to take it upon himself to drive him totally and completely out of his mind. "Are yo- " Starscream started. "Yes I'm done." Sideways confirmed. "Good then lets go." Starscream said relieved. They entered the orbit of the planet and Starscream began the countdown. 10,9 "Oh no I just remembered something!" Sideways groaned. What, what's wrong?!" shouted Starscream fearing for the worst. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Sideways to repair him. 7,6 "Ohh this is not good." Sideways continued. "WHAT'S WRONG SIDEWAYS!?!" screamed Starscream in hysterics now. 4,3"I just remembered I hate to fllllyyyy!!!!"


	3. Returning and Redemption

**Returning and Redemption**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Ugh, what hit him?!

Oh right, Unicron. He turned on his optics, but all he saw was a golden sky. He sighed, so where was the monster? Surely he wouldn't just let him go...? He sat up and looked around him. He was sitting on ground that seemed to be pure rock. There were a few boulders about half the size he was and in the distance he saw what he guessed were VERY large mountains. Other than that the place was barren. He heaved another sigh and got up, and mentally went though his, Things To Find Out List with side notes:

Number one: Where the pit was he and was he in any danger of being blown up?

Number two: How to get back to Cybertron alive and in one piece.

Number three: How long exactly would that take? That is if he could get back at all.

Number four: How long had he been gone from this oh so enjoyable world this time? Enjoyable, heh, ya right.

He stopped there, but of course he knew he would be adding more later.

He had decided that maybe these problems should be worked out where he had a bit more cover in case he was in danger of being fired upon, so he started making his way towards the mountains.

It was a long trek, the planet he was on resembled the earth's Sahara Desert, only hotter. Transformers may be a race of robots but they can still feel temperature, and he really, really, REALLY hated hot temperatures. Many times he had to stop to rest and cool down his systems. Needless to say it was not only a long trek but it also took a long time. On the way there he kept mumbling about all the oh so lovely things he was going to do to Unicron if he was ever shrunk to his own size and had the chance to go one on one with the pain in the tailpipe.

When he reached the mountains, he was met with the sight of a ravine blocking off the rest of the way to the mountains. He groaned and wondered if the universe was secretly out to get him. He hoped not, he knew he wouldn't survive **that**. He stood at the edge of the ravine for a few minuets trying to figure out what to do. It was to far too jump but he was not, no matter what, going to walk across that wasteland again. Then something happened that made him decide that, yes, the universe was indeed, trying to get rid of him after all. The land he was standing on gave out and he was, more than likely, going to fall to his death. Luckily for him it seemed the universe was in a good mood and a hand shot out and grabbed his flailing one. He was pulled back up, with some difficulty, and sat gasping, making a mental note to blow this planet to the inferno when he got back to Cybertron. Of course, then Optimus would have a fit, so he decided just to condemn the planet to nonexistence. After he caught his breath, he stood up, and turned to see his savior, and nearly fell off the edge of the ravine again.

"You!" Galvatron screamed. "Don't blow me up, please Galvatron." Thrust said meekly covering his face with his hands. "Why shouldn't I?" seethed Galvatron. "B-b-because, I-uh-I saved your life?" Thrust stuttered. "And helped Unicron." Galvatron continued seething. "Um-well-uh, I can uh fly you over there; that's where you wanted to go right?" Thrust asked now extremely nervous. "Yes, so no one would be able to shoot me if I wasn't the only one here." Galvatron said while looking at Thrust accusingly. "I wouldn't shoot you!" Thrust sounded surprised. Galvatron gave him a critical look. "At least not now." he added sheepishly, "I may have when I was serving Unicron." Galvatron nodded, "I thought so." "But I'm not serving him anymore!" Thrust added quickly. "And why should I believe you?" Galvatron asked dangerously, picking Thrust up by the neck and holding him in the air. "B-because I saved your life, why would I save your life if I served Unicron?!" Thrust coughed out pulling at Galvatron's hand trying to make him let go. Galvatron thought about this a moment. That's true, why would Thrust save him if he still served Unicron. Thrust is an expert tactician, but he really wouldn't chance what happened last time they met would he? He sighed, technically he had two ways of looking at this, he could kill Thrust and that would take care of him being possibly stabbed in the back and hopefully the awful headache that had started. But it would also mean most likely dieing in this awful heat, on this awful planet in Primus knows what Galaxy. On the other hand, he could trust Thrust to take him back to Cybertron and end up dieing in space because Thrust's really lying or actually making it home. He thought about all this for a few minuets and looked around at the wasteland.

Eh, he rather die in space anyway he decided dropping Thrust. Thrust made a tiny sound of relief while rubbing his neck before getting up. "Listen up Thrust" Galvatron warned, "you're going to take us to Cybertron and if you decide to betray me, dead or alive I WILL come after you, understand?" Thrust just nodded meekly.

"Good, then lets go."


	4. Return of a Love, Start of a Fire

**Return of a Love, Start of a Fire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I did see one episode of Energon so I will be using those little dog looking transformers as some of the bad guys. Thank you to DarkTiger for correcting me. I will change it to Terracons. ( )Means scene change.

* * *

**_"Optimus..." Optimus Prime turned around to see Megatron. "Megatron! You're back!" Optimus said in surprise. Megatron just chuckled and replied, "Of course I am, I said I would be didn't I?" Optimus reached out to touch him._**

But right at that moment the alarm at the base went off, waking and bringing him out of the sweet dream. Optimus sighed and got up from his recharge bed. He started making his way toward the control room. It had been nearly a year since he had seen Mega...sorry Galvatron leave to stop Unicron. After they had both disappeared again, he had made his way back to Cybertron. It was a slow process; he wasn't a seeker and it had taken nearly three months to find his way to a spaceport and then find a ship home. The reason there weren't that many ships heading to Cybertron was because the war was over, although he didn't know it at the time, so it was difficult to find. Once he had found a ship that agreed to take him back, the pilots had treated him with contempt. Though it really hadn't surprised him; the war had been going on for more than a million years. Most traders and merchants had gotten sick of it but still came to Cybertron, as it was a good place to peddle.

Once he had gotten home however, his and Galvatron's men greeted him with happiness, relief, and surprise. It seems that Hotshot and Demolisher, who was appointed commander of the Decepticons, had already signed a peace treaty, which didn't surprise him much either. His energy levels were exhausted from his little escapade and he had recharged for quite a few days. Though once he was back to his full strength, his and Galvatron's men, being the ever-curious bots they are, had asked him or rather dropped hints that they wanted to know where he had been. He told them what had happened, minus a few details. He really didn't think that anyone was ready to hear that the two greatest enemies the universe has probably ever seen had fallen in love. His men would probably ship him off to an asylum, and when Galvatron came back his men would do the same thing to him. The Decepticons were a bit depressed to hear what happened to Galvatron, and needless to say his men were a bit surprised that he went off looking for him. By the reaction of his men, he guessed not telling them the whole story had been best, so he did his duties and waited for Galvatron. He thought that the days of war and fighting were over...boy was he wrong.

Now once again, he found himself commanding an army. Unicron had emerged from his black hole of death, and set his sights on Cybertron again. It was quiet and peaceful the day he had attacked, and of course nobody was expecting it, which caught all of Cybertron off guard. He had sent down his Terracons, a vicious bunch of dog like Transformers, who feel no pain or regret. They basically seem to have to emotions at all, and no matter how many they destroyed more were created to take their place. Unicron himself seemed too weak to attack. Galvatron must have forced him to use the last of his energy to survive. He used the Terracons to suck the life force out of other Transformers to feed himself and gain back his power. There were also two new minions, Razorstar and Spitfire. Razorstar is a seeker with a pure silver body except for his wings and cockpit, which are a sickly pale yellow. Spitfire is a sports car, a very fast sports car. He could keep up with Blurr and Hotshot without even trying; he's pure red and certainly has the temper to match. Then there are their Minicons, Darkstream and Blackray, both pure black. The only difference between them is Darkstream is a stealth bomber and Blackray is a Freight Train. It seems Unicron made those Minicons especially for them; they have absolutely no will of their own and only obey Razorstar and Spitfire. The other Minicons are upset about it and nobody knows what to do about it. Nobody wants to hurt the Minicons but Unicron can't be revived.

"Report." he ordered as he entered the control room. "Razorstar, Spitfire, the Terracons and two unidentified Transformers in sector 1 Optimus sir." reported Red Alert. "All together?" Optimus asked. "Yes sir." replied Blurr. Strange, usually Razorstar would take half the Terracons, Spitfire would take the other half and they would attack different areas. And who were these new Transformers? "Okay, Red Alert, Soundwave, and Shockwave stay here and scan the area, try to find out what they're up to. The rest of you lets move out." ordered Optimus.

When Optimus had arrived home he had been reunited with some of the Transformers that stayed on Cybertron while they had been down on earth trying to find the Minicons. There was Soundwave, a cassette player, Rumble and Frenzy, his two cassettes, Shockwave, a giant laser gun, Thundercracker, a seeker, and Skywarp, another seeker younger than most in the war. Both seekers were under Starscream's command in the aerial force. Being Decepticons, he wasn't to familiar with them, but they all seemed nice enough. On the Autobots side there was Ultra Magnus, a truck who was put in charge while he and Jetfire were on earth, Springer, a sports car with an attitude and a very bad sense of humor, and Rampage, a tank he was quite new and a bit of a hot head but was a hard worker. Optimus sighed to himself this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Starscream asked concerned. Sideways was on his knees with his forehead to the ground hugging himself. "Ya" he mumbled and his voice seemed strained, "just hate to fly. It makes my circuits feel like their going to meltdown." Starscream knelt down next to him concerned and put a hand on his back, but he really didn't know how to help him. "Um, well is there anything I can do to help?" Starscream asked trying to be helpful. "No, I just have to rest for a while, thanks though." Sideways replied though his voice seemed stronger this time. Starscream just nodded not moving.

* * *

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed Thrust." Galvatron said approvingly as he turned to look at Thrust, "You didn't betray me and you got us back to Cybertron in record time." "We really weren't that far away Galvatron." Trust stated. "Indeed..." Galvatron murmured, staring off at something. "Is-is something wrong Galvatron?" Thrust asked nervously. "Look over there and tell me what you see." Galvatron told him nodding in the direction he was looking. Thrust looked at him a little strangely and did what he was told, and if he hadn't had his mouth guard on his chin would have hit the ground. "Tha-tha-tha-" Thrust stammered. "That's what I thought." Galvatron said while starting to make his way over.

* * *

As they entered what was supposed to be the sector being attacked, they heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. It was if all life in the universe had disappeared. "Keep your guard up guys, they're probably hiding just waiting for an opportunity." warned Jetfire. "Ah come on they're gone, they probably got scared when they saw us coming!" laughed Rampage. Suddenly the silence was destroyed by a battle cry. "Scared am I?" Spitfire screamed jumping out of his hiding place, "Fight me then and we'll just see who's scared." "Fine by me lets go!" replied Rampage smirking. "Spitfire you were supposed to wait until they let their guard down!" screamed Razorstar furious now and coming out of his hiding place. But Spitfire wasn't paying any attention. "I'll wipe that cocky little smirk off your face!" Spitfire snarled. "I'd like to see you try!" replied Rampage as they charged each other. "Grrr... Terracons attack!" commanded Razorstar. "Hotshot, Blurr help Rampage, Jetfire and I will power link and take down Razorstar the rest of you stop the Terracons!" commanded Optimus. "Tsk, tsk, how rude of you Optimus! Ignoring our guests." taunted Razorstar. "Optimus! We know who the two unidentified Transformers are!" Red Alert shouted over the comlink. But it was too late. Out of the shadows jumped none other than..."Megatron." Optimus whispered. "Megatron and Starscream!" continued Red Alert not hearing Optimus.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Starscream asked. "Yes, thanks." Sideways said standing up. Starscream shook his head, "Don't mention it." They smiled at each other when all of a sudden they heard, "Starscream." they both turned. "Galvatron?!" Starscream asked surprised. "Galvatron?!" asked Sideways, "Sideways?!" asked Thrust, "Sideways?!" asked Galvatron, "Thrust?!" asked Sideways, "Thrust?!" asked Starscream, "Star-" started Thrust but was interrupted by Galvatron. "All right enough!!!" he screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He counted to ten to calm himself and continued, "Starscream, two questions: one, how are you alive, and two, why are you with **him**?!" Galvatron hissed the last part and glared at Sideways. Starscream shut his optics to slits and replied, "I don't know how I'm alive that's why I'm here and I'm with **him **because he helped me. Now it's my turn, why are you with him?!" Starscream asked pointing to Thrust. "Because he flew me here." Galvatron replied simply then, "How could you trust him he's a minion of Unicron!" "No he's not, not anymore at least" Starscream replied. Galvatron looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Starscream nodded to him and Sideways told them his story again. "Humph and you actually believed him?" Galvatron asked. "YES I DID!" Starscream replied extremely annoyed now. As they continued arguing, Thrust and Sideways just watched, one bored and slightly annoyed himself, the other one just concerned that they might get into a fistfight and then that would no doubt turn into lasers. "Do they always fig-" Sideways started. "Always." confirmed Thrust doing a scan of the area. "Al-" tried Sideways again. "Trust me, when I say **ALWAYS**." Thrust said turning to him, "Don't worry they'll stop in, 3-2-1." And sure enough the fighting stopped and they both turned and looked behind Sideways. "How did yo-" Sideways questioned. "If you would use your scanners you'd notice a battle going on over that way." Thrust said pointing behind Sideways. Turned around and started his scanners. "Oh, hehe, ya I guess that would get their attention." Sideways said a bit sheepishly.

* * *

So this was how he was going to die huh? He couldn't believe it, that dream he keep having actually came true. Megatron came back; too bad he wanted to kill him. Why, why was he doing this? Was it all a cruel joke what he said to him a year ago? Had his heart changed? "Optimus be careful!" Hotshot screamed. He, Blurr and Rampage were still fighting Spitfire. Jetfire, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were having a hard time with Starscream. He was hit by another blow and landed on his back. When he looked up he saw Megatron's fusion cannon pointed at him. He heard numerous bots scream his name as Megatron was about to fire, but silence soon reigned as Megatron was blown away by an even more powerful fusion blast then his own. Everybody looked where it came from and gasped. "You know Starscream, I get the feeling they're surprised to see us." Galvatron chuckled. "Really, I hadn't noticed." Starscream replied staring at his clone and removing his sword. "Galvatron." Optimus whispered as relief flooded his spark. The clone started to power link with the clone Swindle and that was all the notice Starscream needed. In the blink of a human eye he blurred past the three fighting his clone and sliced him in two. Galvatron snorted, "Show off." and turned back to his clone that had started to rush him. When his clone reached him, Galvatron punched him in gut then in the face. As the clone stumbled backwards Galvatron fired his fusion cannon that pierced his chest and destroyed his fake spark. "Retreat!" Razorstar ordered. They watched them run off with their tails between their legs. Galvatron then walked over to Optimus, as everybody tensed, and offered him his hand. "You've gotten weak, what's wrong, haven't had me around to practice on?" Galvatron laughed. "Ya Galvatron, I get my kicks by beating you up." Optimus replied smiling and accepting the offered hand. Everyone relaxed as Starscream landed and muttered something about being under the command of two nuts, but he kept looking at the two strangely. But soon was concentrating on not falling down as he was slammed into. "SCREAMER!" Skywarp cried happily hugging him and cutting off his fuel line at the same time, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Right now I am but if you keep squeezing me, I may not be for long!" Starscream choked out. "Oops sorry Screamer." Skywarp said letting go. Optimus was naturally a little confused and it must have showed because Galvatron whispered to him, "I'll tell you later."

As the rest of them began to make their way over to greet the new arrivals the peace was yet again broken, except this time in a less deadly manner. "Huff, puff, you know the least you could do was wait for us!" Thrust said collapsing on the ground exhausted. "I can't fly as fast as Starscream!" Thrust continued to complain not noticing the death looks he and Sideways were getting. "Um, Thrust?" Sideways tried to get his attention to no avail. "Thruuussst?" he tried again with still no luck. "Grrr....**THRUST WOULD YOU SHUT THE PIT UP!!!"** that got not only Thrust's attention but everyone else was staring at him shocked too. "Um, well your all no doubt wondering what we're doing here..." he was cut off by Hotshot before he could finish. "No we aren't. We know exactly what you're doing here!" he said stalking over to them and putting his gun right in Sideways face. "And I for one a-" but was cut off as Starscream lowered his gun. "What are you doing Starscream? Don't tell me you're with them now!" Hotshot screamed at him. "Neither Sideways nor Thrust serve Unicron anymore Hotshot." Galvatron said calmly. That started a fit and everyone started talking all at once. Optimus meanwhile took the opportunity to look at Galvatron very closely. He didn't look unsure or nervous; he seemed to trust them. So in turn Optimus decided to trust them as well. "ENOUGH!" Hotshot screamed. Everyone clamed up and looked at him, "Just how are you so sure of this?" he asked. "Because he saved my life." Galvatron and Starscream both said at once. Hotshot gave them a blank look for a moment then dropped his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine but don't think I'm going to trust them!" Hotshot said as he stomped past everyone making his way back to the base. Everyone but Optimus, Galvatron, Starscream, and the two accused followed giving them suspicious glares. Galvatron shook his head, Starscream glared at the retreating party annoyed, Sideways and Thrust stood there mumbling about not recharging, and Optimus sighed; he knew today would be a long day.


	5. Stars

**Stars **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. 

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I've gone back and corrected everything I could find in the previous chapters. When you see a line it means scene change but it's happening at the same time, hope that makes sense.

* * *

They had all gotten back to the control room where they stood in awkward silence, after being greeted by Soundwave, his cassettes, Shockwave, and Red Alert. The trip back had been a little more relaxed; the only Transformers that had stayed with Sideways and Thrust were Starscream, Galvatron, and Optimus. For that they were glad, having those particular three around made them feel like they weren't about to get their brain chips blasted out the other side of their head. Starscream kept in front of them and Galvatron and Optimus traveled side by side behind them. Everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts as they walked, but Sideways couldn't help notice that Starscream kept looking over his shoulder at the two leaders strangely. Unfortunately the trip back had ended, and both Thrust and Sideways were meet with several glares that promised total and complete annihilation. In return, Starscream glared right back. 

Galvatron being one to know how to stop a fight before it even starts asked the obvious question on the four newcomers minds, "What exactly is the situation?" All optics turned to him, then to Shockwave as he stepped forward and preceded to explain the predicament they were in. When he had finished all optics had fallen to the floor, and the atmosphere had changed from hatred to anguish. "Most Transformers have taken refuge." Blurr stated and continued, "There are only about fifty others besides us in the base, and it's only in case of an emergency." Starscream and Galvatron looked stricken, Thrust and Sideways looked like their guilt would consume them. "So I guess you're happy huh?" Hotshot asked coldly glaring at Sideways. "Actually no I'm not." Sideways said in all seriousness. "I'll bet." Hotshot muttered than stalked out of the room.

"You know it's not your fault." Starscream said coming up behind him. After Hotshot had stormed out of the control room his day had gotten progressively worse. The only Transformer that would talk or even look at him had been Thrust. Of course, he knew if he had actually seen Starscream he would have talked to him. Unfortunately, he had been in meetings all day with Galvatron, so instead he locked himself in his quarters until about an hour ago. Night had fallen and he had hoped to find a deserted place where he could think without being disturbed. He should have known it's nearly impossible to hide from a seeker. "Yes it is." Sideways replied bitterly not even looking at Starscream as he sat down beside him. They were in a junkyard only about five miles away from the base. Scrape metal was scattered everywhere and they were sitting on what once was a building. "No it's not, and don't worry Hotshot's just being a pain. Of course that's not unusual for him." Starscream finished chuckling. "How can you say that?! He thought I was his friend and I betrayed him!" Sideways said looking down and shutting off his optics. "Oh I see, so that virus was just a lie." Starscream said without emotion. Sideways optics snapped back on and he shot his head up to protest but instead of seeing an angry seeker charging up his weapons he just found Starscream smirking at him. Sideways let out an annoyed sigh an smiled, "You're a pain in the tailpipe you know." "And yet for some reason you're still sitting here talking to me." Starscream said looking up at the stars. "Go figure." Sideways muttered turning to gaze at the stars as well.

* * *

"Can you believe Optimus?!" Hotshot shouted and continued pacing, "I mean come on! Galvatron, ok he's the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream, well without him no one would have believed Unicron was a threat until it was to late. But Sideways and Thrust?!" "Hotshot please stop pacing." Blurr sighed from their recharge bed, he had been watching since Hotshot had started wearing out the floor and was starting to lose his patience. "Sorry." Hotshot said sitting down next to him. They had been bond mates for little more than two weeks when Optimus returned from his search for Galvatron. Their romance had started off a little shaky at first, as did their friendship. It took time as all relationships do, but soon grew into the love they have today. "You know you aren't the only one who doesn't like this." Blurr said glancing at Hotshot. Hotshot sighed, "I know I just can't stand the fact that those traitors are allowed to stay here!" Blurr shook his head, "Just don't think about it. Find something else to occupy your CPU." Hotshot looked at him slyly, "I think I know just the thing."

* * *

Being back home was wonderful, especially standing here looking up at the night sky. It had been a long time since he had taken time to just relax and enjoy the scenery. Being a Transformer had its advantages. He was able to magnify the star he chose so it looked just the same as if he was floating next to it in space. Even though while stargazing, he hadn't missed the echo of footsteps. "I missed you." Optimus said coming up to stand beside him. Galvatron turned his head and smirked at Optimus, "Oh really?" Optimus looked over at him and narrowed his optics. Galvatron just chuckled pulling Optimus into his embrace before replying, "I know I missed you too." Leaning his head on Optimus' they stood in silence and tranquility for a while. Breaking the calm that had surrounded them, Optimus asked a question that he had been wondering about since Starscream and Galvatron had gotten back, "What's the relationship between Starscream and Skywarp?" Galvatron looked up at the stars and answered, "I really don't know he whole story, but basically Skywarp was a neutral that lost his family during the war. Starscream found and took him in. He acts like Skywarp's older brother, training him, and is extremely overprotective. Galvatron looked back down at Optimus and could tell he was smiling.

* * *

I get so corny with romantic stuff. Oh well. The next chapter should be up soon. I promise to try and make it longer (and less corny).


	6. Trust

**Trust **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Again a line stands for scene change but at the same time.

* * *

Starscream always hated war meetings; being packed into a room with more than fifteen Transformers was not his idea of a comfortable situation. Unfortunately it was required of him so he stood in the farthest corner away from the others, which was just about everyone except for Sideways and Thrust. They agreed it would be best not to come for fear Hotshot might blow a gasket. It seemed Rampage and Springer had somehow avoided the meeting without being caught. The meeting carried on for a little while until an angry yell and the stomping of feet were heard. Suddenly, the door burst open and a furious Thrust came marching in followed by Sideways trying to calm him down, but the thing that really caught everyone's attention was that they were neo pink. "Where are the little punks!?!" Thrust yelled looking around wildly. "Thrust just calm down." Sideways said quite calmly for someone being almost completely pink. "What happened to the both of you?" Starscream asked coming out of his corner. Well, two more had joined the already crowded room but at least things were interesting now. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THOSE LITTLE PUNKS PANTIED US PINK WHILE WE WERE RECHARGING!!" Thrust screeched causing everyone to cringe. "Thrust who are you talking about?" Galvatron asked. "Rampage and Springer." Thrust hissed out. "And how do you know it was them? Skywarp, Rumble, and Frenzy have all been known to do a few pranks too." Hotshot said earning him a death glare from both Starscream and Soundwave. "Well let's see number one: who are the only ones not present? And number two: THIS!" Thrust screamed turning around. Painted across his wings and back in white was "RAMPAGE AND SPRINGER WERE HERE." "It seems the evidence is stacked against their favor." Red Alert said trying not to laugh at the scene and failing miserably along with everyone else in the room except for Sideways. "It's not funny!" Thrust whined before turning and stomping back to his quarters while Sideways looked on helplessly. After the door shut, however, he turned around looking angrier then Thrust was. "I know you don't like us; I know you don't trust us, but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like this." Sideways said quietly before following Thrust.

"Hey." Starscream said coming up behind Thrust and Sideways. Sideways had left everyone feeling guilty, even Hotshot and especially Starscream. He felt awful about laughing along with everyone else. So once the meeting was dismissed, he had tracked them to the junkyard; it seemed to be Sideways' favorite place to sit and think. "Oh, hi Starscream." Thrust replied sounding tired. They had since washed off the paint. Sideways just gave him a quick glare before transforming and driving away. It seemed his conscience wasn't the only one that was going to give him a hard time about this. Starscream sighed and turned to Thrust to apologize. "I know you're sorry, you're the only one. But you might want to talk to Sideways, he was a little hurt you laughed." Thrust said before transforming and heading back to the base. Starscream stared after him in surprise for a moment before transforming himself and following Sideways.

He transformed and landed then walked up to Sideways. "What do you want Starscream?" Sideways asked harshly. "I just wanted to apologize." Starscream said quietly. "Really? You certainly didn't seem sorry when you were laughing hysterically at our new paint job." Sideways continued angrily. "I shouldn't have been laughing and I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?" Starscream asked getting annoyed. "Why were you laughing to begin with? I thought you were different. I thought you respected us." Sideways said. "I do! But when you came walking in like that, I couldn't help it." Starscream protested. "Well, I can't help but come "walking in like that" when other Transformers keep pulling pranks on us!" Sideways said bitterly. Starscream was about to ask what he meant by "keep" when the alarm went off. "Slag." Starscream muttered.

"So Prime, exactly how many Terracons are there?" Galvatron asked blowing yet another one away. They had decided it would be best to keep their relationship between just them until they somehow got rid of Unicron and the war ended. "Um, infinite." Optimus said as they backed up against each other firing at the Terracons surrounding them. "HA, HA, HA, HA, well, what do we have here? Two trapped leaders." Razorstar said from above. "I'd blow him up if I didn't know he'd move." Galvatron muttered. "Won't Unicron be pleased when I kill both of you." Razorstar crowed. "Well, I'm sure he would have been." came a sarcastic voice. "Wha?" Razorstar looked up just in time to get slammed in the stomach by Thrust. Flying back a few meters, he managed to balance himself and glared at Thrust. "Why you..... Fine then. I'll take care of you first." Razorstar said. "You really shouldn't under estimate your opponents." Thrust replied. "Why? It shouldn't be hard to beat an old bot like you." Razorstar gloated. Thrust twitched before saying, "Ah look! A star falls in your honor." Turning around Razorstar said, "I don't see any star-" And was suddenly hit in the back of the neck and fell to the ground out cold. "And everyone said astrology would never help me." Thrust said smirking behind his faceplate.

Looking on with wide optics, the rest of the worriers almost forgot about their own battles as they watched Thrust incapacitate Razorstar. "So maybe we can trust him after all!" Skywarp said. Hotshot just snorted and went back to fighting. "Don't let your guard down kid." Scavenger said from a few yards away. Unfortunately, Skywarp wasn't listening as he hovered behind Hotshot firing at the Terracons and continued. "Why can't you at least be polite to them?! Thrust just saved Galvatron AND Optimus' lives!" On Cybertron after the war had ended and before Unicron came back there had been plenty of seekers his age to keep him company. After Unicron had returned, though most seekers took refuge, only some of the older ones had stayed to help and they just ignored him. The only flyers that ever paid attention to him were Thundercracker and Jetfire, but he really didn't count Jetfire because he always had something to do. Now that Starscream was back, Skywarp knew that he would keep him company when he could, but he knew it was basically going to be the same case scenario as Jetfire. It was depressing for him; he was one of those Transformers that wanted, and probably needed, to be surrounded by company every waking cycle. He had Thundercracker true, but more often then not he acted like Skywarp's babysitter instead of a friend. Skywarp may not of been too fond of the cone headed tactician, but they were both seekers and that made Skywarp feel like he had to try and defend him. He also knew Starscream trusted him and Sideways and didn't like the way they were being treated, and secretly he hoped that Thrust was telling the truth in hopes of gaining some company that might actually be fun to be around. "SKYWARP LOOK OUT!" Thundercracker screamed. Skywarp whipped around just in time to see Spitfire, who was about to shoot him in the back of the head, get blasted away by red twin null rays. "Skywarp stop talking and start paying attention!" Starscream barked. "He, he, sorry!" Skywarp said looking at Starscream before turning his attention back to the battle.

The battle carried on without any more life treating attacks until Spitfire decided to turn his attack to Starscream, who was floating just a few inches above the ground and preoccupied by several Terracons. So of course he didn't notice it when Spitfire aimed his laser gun towards the back of his head. "SCREAMER!!!" Skywarp shrieked. Starscream started to turn around but half way was slammed to the ground, as a laser beam shot over him and his savior. As soon as his vision cleared, from hitting his head on the ground, he found himself staring directly up into two pink optics. "Um.... thanks" Starscream said never breaking his gaze with the other's optics'. Snapping out of their staring contest, getting up and helping Starscream up as well, Sideways then replied, "Perhaps you should take your own advice." 'Ok, looks like he's still mad.' Starscream thought and sighed. Their attentions were drawn by a yelp of pain. Looking over they saw Skywarp had power linked with his partner Minicon Pulsebeat, a red and white fire truck with an attitude similar to his partner's, and was literally beating the slag out of Spitfire. "Why you little-" Spitfire snarled. "One I'm not little, and two how dare you try and kill Screamer!" Skywarp lectured as he, with Pulsebeat's help, succeeded in blowing him away. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Spitfire screamed flying back five yards. "Serves you right." Skywarp sniffed looking down at Spitfire's unconscious form.

"UGH...TERRACONS RETREAT!!!" Razorstar commanded before grabbing Spitfire and taking off. He had enough of being beaten around by some old bot that wasn't even that good at fighting in the first place. It was humiliating and he wasn't going to stay and make a fool of himself. Thrust flew after them a bit before screaming "And don't call me old!!!" After Razorstar had woken up from Thrust's "cheap shot" as he called it, they had gone at it, paying no attention to anyone else. And to everyone's surprise, perhaps even Thrust's, he had won. Landing, and looking immensely pleased with himself, he looked around numerous faces and said, "Well, I had fun!" Everyone looked blankly at him for a second before cracking up. "Whaaaat? What so funny?" Thrust whined. "Nothing Thrust, nothing at all." Jetfire said smiling behind his faceplate. "Lets get back to the base." Scavenger said still chuckling.

"Hello." Thrust said coming up behind Skywarp. It was sundown and they were on the roof of the base. Skywarp was sitting at the edge watching the sunset. "Thrust?" Skywarp asked surprised. "Yes, mind if I sit down?" Thrust asked looking at his feet. "Oh sure, sorry." Skywarp said scooting over to make room. "Thanks." Thrust said sitting down. They were quiet for a few moments before Skywarp asked, "So did you come up here for a reason or just to enjoy my lovely company?" "I wanted to thank you." Thrust started. "For what?" Skywarp asked looking surprised. "I heard what you said to Hotshot." Thrust said looking at him. "Oh, it was nothing!" Skywarp said embarrassed. Thrust nodded and got up to leave. "Hey you want to um ...fly, or talk, or do something sometime?" Skywarp asked quickly. Thrust looked around for a moment before saying, "Y-you're talking to me?" "Yes, you don't see anyone else around do you?" Skywarp said laughing. Thrust sat back down and asked, "So what do you want to do?" "I don't care as long as it's not work!" Skywarp replied laying back.

* * *

Sunset on Cybertron is a beautiful sight. The rays of the sun catch, and reflect off of the metal causing the light to shoot in different directions. That was one thing Sideways loved about the junkyard, it was covered in metal so at sunset it was quite a sight to behold. "Hello Starscream." Sideways said without even looking behind him. "Are you still mad at me?" Starscream asked exasperated. Turning a bit, Sideways looked at Starscream out of the corner of an optic. ".... Maybe." Sideways said emotionlessly. But Starscream could tell he was smiling. Walking up and sitting down he said, "You're impossible you know." "I guess you rubbed off on me." Sideways replied sitting down as well. Both enjoyed the other's company as they watched the sunset.

* * *

"So do you think we can trust them?" Magnus asked. A group containing of everyone but Galvatron, Optimus, Starscream, Skywarp, and the two in question had gathered to discuss Thrust and Sideways' ability to be trusted. "Both Galvatron and Starscream seem to think so." Red Alert said calmly. "Great, a tyrant and a dead bot. Yep, I sure feel comfortable trusting them." Springer remarked. "Galvatron is not a tyrant." Demolisher said glaring. "Really, well then ho-" Springer started but was interrupted by Jetfire, "This discussion isn't about Galvatron." Despite the end of the war, many Transformers, both Autobot and Decepticon alike, had found it hard to adjust. Over a million years of war caused mistrust from one fraction towards the other to be a common accurance, and even now with the threat of Unicron it was still difficult for some of them to forget the past. "I think they've earned our trust." Thundercracker said. "Well I don't!" Cyclonus said ignoring the surprised look Demolisher sent him. "Well then are there any suggestions on how to tell if they are lying or not?" Shockwave asked. "No need, I sense no deception from them." Soundwave affirmed. "Sorry Soundwave but I can't believe you're always correct, and I can't believe they're on our side." Hoist stated. "Understood and accepted." Soundwave replied. "Well, I believe you Soundwave." Demolisher said. "Ya, me too. I mean why would they save Galvatron, Optimus, or Starscream if they didn't care?" Sideswipe added. "Maybe to gain our trust?" Springer spat. "Try using your brain chips." Rampage added. "That's enough you two. I don't know if we can trust them or not but that is no reason for your rudeness. And it certainly doesn't give you the right to do what you did earlier today, which there will be punishment for I may add." Magnus said making Rampage and Springer grimace and shut up. "It seems we can't agree on whether they are trust worthy or not." Scavenger said catching everyone's attention. "What do you think Scavenger?" Red Alert asked. "I have yet to make judgment." Scavenger replied grinning. "In other words, he doesn't know." Jetfire said. "Well, what's your opinion Jetfire?" Red Alert asked turning to him. "I personally think we can trust them. How about you?" Jetfire questioned. "I agree with you, I believe we can trust them." Red Alert answered. "Great, then we all get killed while we recharge." Wheeljack said from the corner he was propped up against. "We really don't know if we can or can't trust them." Frenzy reasoned. "PULEZ! Once a traitor always a traitor." Rumble said. "Does that mean you count Starscream as a traitor?" Frenzy asked looking at his brother. "If the shoe fits...." Rumble said shrugging. "But we don't wear shoes." Frenzy said confused. "It's a human saying." Rumble explained. "Starscream's not a traitor." Hotshot said quietly. "What do you think about the situation Hotshot?" Red Alert asked softly. "I don't know, I just don't know." Hotshot said shaking his head before he stood up from where he was seated and left for his and Blurr's quarters, leaving everyone but his mate stunned.

* * *

He sat there thinking about this war and everything that had come from it, the good and the bad. Unicron coming back, all the deaths that it had caused, and he couldn't help but notice the rift in the Transformers in the base since Sideways and Thrust had come. Thinking about all of this, he couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought of Galvatron and how happy that he was alive. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice his door chime or when the code for his door lock was entered and someone walked into his room. It was only when hands had been placed firmly on his shoulders that he jumped out of his seat spinning around to face the intruder. "Optimus, you need to relax more." Galvatron chuckled taking a seat at the other side of the table Optimus had been sitting at. Optimus gave an audible sound of relief sitting back down and saying "Galvatron don't do that." Galvatron just merely chuckled again before asking, "What were you thinking about?" "How do you know I was thinking about anything?" Optimus snapped then seeing Galvatron's surprised expression realized what he said. "I'm sorry, it's just.... I don't know, I feel guilty." Optimus said looking down at the table. "Why?" Galvatron asked confused. Optimus never did anything wrong, unlike him. It was disgusting in a way, how perfect he could be at times. Of course that would explain why he felt so guilty if he had indeed done something wrong; he hadn't had countless years to perfect how to ignore that annoying little bug people like to call a conscience. "Because I'm happy." Optimus said. At this Galvatron looked at him for a moment then shut off his optics for a few seconds, then turned them back on, then shut them back off, than turned them back on. "You feel guilty because you're happy?" Galvatron finally asked. "Yes." Optimus confirmed. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Galvatron said covering his optics with his hand. Optimus smiled from behind his faceplate and tried to explain, "I have you and some Transformers have nothing. Unicron has killed so many." Galvatron nodded in understanding and asked a question that caught Optimus totally off guard, "So you're going to let other's misery be the cause of yours?" "I um well..." Optimus stuttered unsure of what to say. Galvatron just nodded again and went to the door to leave. "Do tell me when your conscience is ready for a relationship." Galvatron said before leaving obviously hurt. As Optimus watched him leave, he felt the same sadness over take him as the day they had told their true feelings for each other and then were torn apart.

"What do you really think about this Hotshot? And don't lie to me." Blurr said coming in and locking their quarters. "I really don't know anymore; I'd like to say I don't trust them but..." Hotshot said looking away from his mate's gaze. Sitting down next to him Blurr drew Hotshot into his embrace making him jump. Very rarely did Blurr ever allow his personal space to be invaded for hugs or something simple like that. Still Hotshot was glad for the comfort and laid his head against Blurr's shoulder. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Blurr said as he laid his head on Hotshot's and they both fell into a quiet recharge.

* * *

They entered their quarters in complete silence, in fact, they had been in complete silence since they left the meeting, and he was getting sick of it. He locked the door and turned around to meet the unmistakable furious optics of his mate. "You trust them?" Cyclonus asked in a dangerously low voice. Most Transformers by now would be running for their lives. With Cyclonus' infamous psychotic personality, he wasn't exactly the most popular Transformer. But Demolisher knew him well enough, and long enough, to know it was all just a show, well at least most of it. "Yes I do." Demolisher simply stated before going to sit on the recharge bed. "But-but-but-they betrayed us!" Cyclonus said trying to get Demolisher to listen to reason, of course reason was never his strong suite. "I know Cy, but I think they deserve another chance. They did after all save Galvatron and Starscream's lives today." Demolisher said taking his turn to reason, reason had always been his strong suite. Cyclonus glared at him for a moment before climbing past him to the other side of the recharge bed and laid down. "Goodnight Cy." Demolisher said shutting off the lights. Cyclonus mumbled something incoherent and then silence filled the room.


	7. Sanity

**Sanity **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. And to Deceptigirl thanks for the spelling correction.

* * *

This is insane, Starscream decided. Here they were in the control room _supposed_ to be getting briefed on the current situation, and their plans. And the speaker, or Soundwave, was doing a very good job; it was the audience that was the problem. The only ones that seemed to be paying attention were Shockwave, Ultra Magnus, and Red Alert; everyone else was lost in his own world. Both Galvatron and Optimus looked exuhsted, depressed and keep glancing at the other only to look away when their optics locked onto the others, all of which Starscream thought was very, very strange. Demolisher looked normal but with a quick glance at a very annoyed Cyclonus, he knew that wasn't the case. Wheeljack was in a corner impassive as always, but the thing that was surprising was that Hoist was standing right next to him. 'Since when were those two friends?' Starscream wondered silently. Looking over, he noticed Scavenger propped up against a wall sleeping, silently for once in his life and Sideswipe gently poking his arm to see just how deep a sleeper he was. Turning his head he saw Rampage and Springer propping each other up, both exhausted from moving storage boxes from one room to another, their punishment. He also saw Jetfire trying his best not to fall into recharge, and utterly failing. Then he turned to the only other three flyers in the room. Two of which were talking quietly, the third looked as if ten billion tons had been dropped on his shoulders. 'That's Thundercracker for you, exultant flyer, and worrier extraordinar.' Starscream thought. Turning back he saw Hotshot looking into space with a blank look. Beside him Blurr stood trying to pay attention but it was obvious he was worried. Turning to look beside him where Sideways stood, he was sent a, what he translated to, "What the pit's going on?!" look, obviously he had noticed they lack of sanity as well. Starscream could only shake his head; this would have to wait until later.

Walking down the halls of the base, Sideways wondered what was going on, most everyone was acting extremely strange. The briefing was over and everyone had disappeared to carry on with their own business. Even Starscream had vanished, or so Sideways thought. Suddenly a hand clamped around his wrist and pulled him into a storage room. Regaining his balance he looked at Starscream stunned. "What was that for?!" Sideways demanded. "Shhhhh" Starscream hissed. Then talking as low as his vocal processor would allow he explained to Sideways his actions, "Something's wrong and we need to find out what." "Okay but why the secrecy?" Sideways asked talking low as well. "I don't think Unicron is involved, but I don't want to take a chance." Starscream replied. Sideways nodded and asked, "So what's the plan?" "Jetfire first, that is if he's still awake." Starscream started. "Well he's just tired, all he needs is to recharge." Sideways said. Starscream shook his head, "In the short time I've known him I've noticed he takes care of himself, meaning he doesn't let himself get rundown. We find out what's wrong with him, and then we take them in pairs, Demolisher and Cyclonus first. I think the only problem with them is that they had a fight. Next Hoist and Wheeljack, something weird is defiantly going on if Hoist is hanging around with Wheeljack. Then you get to go talk to Hotshot while I try and talk Blurr down from the heights of a mental breakdown." "W-w-what?!?" Sideways yelped, earning him a glare. "Why do I have to talk to him?" Sideways continued quieting down. "Because you and Thrust are the reason he's like this, and Thrust's off somewhere with Skywarp. Besides if I did send Thrust all he would do is go on about stars, which would end in Hotshot throttling him. So you're the logical choice." Starscream said smiling. "Gee thanks, I feel so much better now." Sideways muttered. Starscream ignored his last comment and continued in a sarcastic tone, "Then we will find the mighty leaders." "I wonder what's wrong with them." Sideways said more to himself then Starscream. 'I have a pretty good idea.' Starscream thought to himself along with how his life keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"But Starscream this is.... oh." Sideways said, before falling silent. At the moment, they were in Jetfire's quarters. Starscream insisting there was no need to use the chime and Sideways insisting it was rude to just barge in had argued outside for a few moments before Starscream had given up and gone in with Sideways following disagreeing all the way. They had entered the room only to find Jetfire asleep, giving Sideways an "I told you so" look Starscream went about trying to wake the shuttle up. That task proved to be more difficult than either had originally thought. It took screaming in his audio sensors by both of them and Comettor to get him to open his optic to a slit. "Jetfire-" Starscream started. "Five more cycles." Jetfire interrupted falling back into recharge. "ARGHHHH!!!!" Starscream yelled and lunged for him. Luckily Jetfire had a Transformer of patience to hold the crazed jet back. "Starscream! Calm down!" Sideways ordered. Calming himself, Starscream turned and walked towards the door, "We'll have to come back when he's at least halfconscience." Sideways shook his head and followed.

As the chime rang to their room, Demolisher went to get it, glad for the distraction. Ever since the other night, Cyclonus had been giving him the cold shoulder. "Oh Starscream! Um hi Sideways." Demolisher said glancing at Cyclonus who had turned to glare at the door. Starscream pushed past Demolisher and dragged both him and Sideways into the room, with numerous warnings about being rude all of which were ignored. "Hey! Do you mind?! You ha-" Cyclonus started. Starscream interrupted, "Yes I mind! If you haven't noticed there are very few sane Transformers left in this base. So get over whatever little fight you two had and makeup, unless it's something that's bigger then this war, which I doubt, it really doesn't matter." With that he grabbed a stunned Sideways and stormed out leaving the two alone to work out their problem.

"Starscream don't you think you were a little harsh? And where are we going? And would you let go of me?!" Sideways snapped. Letting go he replied without missing a beat, "No I don't, the lounge, and sorry." As they entered, Starscream spotted both Wheeljack and Hoist in a corner table talking. Marching over to them stopping in front of the table he asked, "What is going on?" Wheeljack glanced from Sideways to Starscream before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Look, we just want to know if something's wrong." Sideways said. Hoist looked uncomfortable and was silent for a moment before replying, "Nothing's wrong, we just don't trust you." Sideways just nodded sadly and walked away. Starscream watched him a minuet before turning to the table's occupants and saying rather icily, "Thank you." Then turned and followed Sideways. Still standing in the lounge, Starscream came up behind Sideways and asked, "Are you all right?" "Yes I'm fine." Sideways said without much emotion. They were quiet for a few moments then pointing to a certain spot Starscream said, "Look." Searching for what Starscream would find so interesting, he did not like what he saw. "That's Blurr isn't it?" Sideways asked, unenthusiastically. Starscream nodded and started making his way over to him.

Sideways stopped in front of Hotshot's quarters; he was not looking forward to this. It wasn't that he didn't like the yellow, or more correctly yellow, red, and black, sports car. Quite the contrary in fact, in the brief glimpses he saw when he was on earth Hotshot had been extremely nice to him. But thanks to Unicron, he was forced to betray him. He gathered his courage and rang the chime. "Come in." was the tired reply. Willing his feet to work, he walked into what he was sure was his certain doom. He was expecting to be pummeled, to be shot, to be strangled, and any other sort of violence. He was not expecting what came next. "I was wondering when you were going to come." Hotshot said without even looking up from where he was sitting on the recharge bed. Positive Hotshot had mistaken him for someone else he replied, "You were waiting for me?" Lifting his head Hotshot replied, "Yes." Sideways stood shocked while Hotshot stood up and came to stand in front of him. "I just have one question." Hotshot said. "Y-yes?" Sideways managed out. "Why did you try so hard to convince me not to trade the star saber for your safety?" Hotshot asked with a seriousness that made Sideways even more uncomfortable than he already was. Summoning what little courage he had left Sideways answered, "Because you trusted me." After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Hotshot shook his head and smiled, "I don't know why but I believe you." Sideways smiled with relief and looked his renewed friend in the optics.

"They're coming out." Blurr said. He and Starscream were standing outside their quarters waiting to see if Sideways could regain Hotshot's trust. "And?" Starscream asked impatiently knowing Blurr could tell what his mate was feeling. Before Blurr could reply however, the door slid open as Sideways walked out followed by Hotshot. Starscream looked at them both carefully; they didn't look mad or upset in fact they looked rather happy. Which caused Starscream, with great shock, to feel a twinge of jealousy that of which he quickly pushed aside. "So you're friends again?" Starscream asked rather tartly, resting his gaze on Hotshot and avoiding looking at Sideways. Hotshot nodded and was about to say something but was cut off before he even formed his sentence. "Good, than call Optimus and tell him to go to the control room." Starscream said walking away, calling Galvatron to ask him to do the same.

Gathered in the control room was everyone minus Jetfire, who was still most likely sleeping, and Galvatron, for whom they were waiting. It seemed even though no one told them and it was none of their business that they thought they should be here for this now public meeting. "What is this all about?" Galvatron boomed as he entered, coming to stand a good distance away from Optimus. Now normally Starscream would respect another Transformers right to privacy about this kind of matter but at this moment, after running around trying to return sanity to the base and trying to push the memory of the uncomfortable feeling towards Sideways to the furthest part of his CPU, he probably couldn't of cared less. "This is about Prime and your little lovers quarrel." Starscream said willing his thinning patience to hold out just a little longer. At this comment everyone but Starscream's optics widened as they turned to stare at the two leaders waiting for them to deny this accusation. Recovering from his shock Galvatron scowled and snapped, "Everyone out except for Starscream!" There were numerous complaints and questions as everyone filed out of the room. "Starscream?" Sideways asked before he left. "Go see if Jetfire is awake yet. If he is, see what's going on." Starscream said quietly. Sideways just nodded and left as Starscream walked up to the two leaders who were now staring intently at him. "How did you find out?" Galvatron demanded. Starscream just smirked and replied, "Galvatron you should know by now that you can't keep secrets from me, I always find them out." The smirk quickly slipped from his face as he continued, "And now something's happened, what?" Galvatron growled and snapped, "That's none of your business!" Optimus stood silently feeling guilty knowing that this was his fault. "Maybe not, but it's Prime's and your jobs to keep everything in order and that's not happening while you two are fighting" Starscream snapped right back before stalking out of the control room.

**_While the argument is happening _**

Sideways quickly moved down the hall towards Jetfire's room, but stopped as a voice behind him called his name. Turning he smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey where are you going?" Hotshot asked as he and Blurr caught up with him. "Starscream told me to go check on Jetfire; he says he's been acting strange." Sideways replied. "Ya, now that you mention it Jets has been looking exhausted lately." Hotshot said thoughtfully then continued, "Blurr and I will go with you." Sideways just nodded and they made their way to his quarters. When they reached their destination, Sideways decided to forgo the chime in case Jetfire was still asleep; it turns out he wasn't. "You know there is a thing called a chime," he snapped as they came in shutting off the consol he was at and turning towards them. "Whoa, sorry, we just wanted to see what was going on." Hotshot said in defense. "Nothing's going on, just go away." Jetfire said turning back around. As they left his quarters Sideways started back to the control room but was stopped as Hotshot asked him where he was going. "I need to find Starscream." Sideways replied. "Don't bother" Rampage said coming by, "He stormed out of here a while ago." "Thank you." Sideways said and went to find him.

Here he was, sitting in his quarters feeling sorry for himself, and why not? It was, after all, his fault that this had happened, everything Starscream said rang true. The sound of his door chime rang making him jump. "Come in.," he said sounding tired. "Optimus we have to talk." Galvatron stated walking in making Optimus jump again. "Galvatron what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "What now I'm not welcome?" Galvatron asked giving Optimus a critical look. "N-no it's not that it's not that, it's just...." He looked down at his feet before continuing, "This is all my fault." At this Galvatron gave an exasperated look and said, "Optimus it's not all your fault...I...perhaps overreacted." Optimus smiled a little under his facemask. "So we're friends?" Galvatron asked not looking at Optimus' face still annoyed at having to admit he was wrong. "No." was the reply. Galvatron looked up in shock but was meet with a kiss. "We're more." Optimus said when he pulled away, Galvatron just smiled.

* * *

"Why?" Demolisher asked. "Why what?" Cyclonus asked not paying much attention. At the moment he was fiddling with a motor of some sort. "Why are you still mad at me?" Demolisher asked more specifically. Cyclonus glanced at him before turning his attention back to his object. Demolisher waited in silence for a few moments before bursting out, "Cyclonus!" This time he put what he was doing down and turned his attention to Demolisher. "What?" Cyclonus asked. "Why are you still mad at me?" Demolisher asked again. "I'm not." was the reply. "What?" Demolisher asked confused. "I'm not still mad at you." Confirmed Cyclonus. "Then why-" Demolisher started. Cyclonus gave a psychotic giggle and replied, "Because it's fun to make you upset."

* * *

He had just driven up and was now watching him. He knew Starscream would come here; the junkyard was quickly becoming both their favorite spot. "So what happened with Jetfire?" Starscream asked snapping Sideways out of his thoughts. "He snapped at us an-" Sideways started but Starscream cut in, "**Us**?" "Hotshot, Blurr and I- Starscream what's wrong?" Sideways asked feeling his friend had become more and more distant. "Nothing, continue." Was the cold response. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sideways said stubbornly. "Never mind just forget it." Starscream said quietly then transformed and flew away. "Starscream." Sideways said watching him go.


	8. Lie of the Ages

**Lie of the Ages**

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.

* * *

Currently Jetfire was still in his quarters wondering exactly how he was going to tell Optimus. He had been doing research and had come across some interesting information. 'Oh, what will Optimus say?' He thought as he paced. 'Wait' he stopped in mid stride 'what if Optimus already knows?' He shook the idea off 'No, Optimus wasn't even created back then. Besides, if he did know something, he would have told us by now.' With that decided, he sat back down at his consol and went back to his research.

He opened his optic to a slit and peered around, now where was he? That's right, he fell asleep in Optimus' room. Looking down, he saw the said Transformer recharging in his arms. Smiling slightly, he went about trying to wake him up, Primus only knows how long they'd been recharging. "Optimus get up, wake up Optimus." Galvatron said shaking him gently. Coming back online, Optimus looked around and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing but I think we should go and see how much of the base hasn't been blown up." Galvatron said smirking. Realizing what he meant, Optimus quickly got up and went to see how much trouble everyone had gotten into.

* * *

Whenever something was wrong or bothering Starscream, he flew very fast to the highest place he could find to think and work it out paying no attention to anything else. At the moment, the highest place he could find was pretty high, so it was a mystery on how Sideways had gotten up. "How did you get up here?" Starscream asked bewildered. "I climbed." Sideways answered exhausted. Starscream turned his head away after the answer was known. Annoyed, Sideways positioned himself so they were face to face, "What is wrong Starscream?" he asked. "Nothing." Was the cold reply, which annoyed him even more. "Just stop pretending, I know something is wrong so tell me." He demanded. "What's wrong? What's wrong is you!" Starscream spat. Sideways looked hurt and after realizing what he said Starscream himself looked shocked. After a few moments of staring at each other Starscream said, "Just go away Sideways." And he did.

Everyone was gathered in the control room but Starscream, Sideways, and Jetfire. It was rather peaceful as everyone bustled around doing this and that, but that was all soon to change. Jetfire entered looking tired and defeated catching the glances of most the rooms occupants. "Jetfire, what's wrong?" Optimus asked concerned. "I have something that you might want to sit to hear." Jetfire relied quietly. "Jetfire, what is going on?" Hotshot asked coming up behind Optimus. Looking down at his feet, he replied slowly, "It's the Autobots fault that Unicron is here." "What do you mean?" Optimus asked confused as the rest of the room's occupants looked at him like he'd lost his CPU. He was silent for a time before answering gravely, "The Autobots created Unicron." There was silence for a moment before Hotshot broke out, "Whaaaaaat?!?!?" "Jetfire, what do you mean?" Optimus asked hoping this was Jetfire's strange sense of humor coming out and knowing it wasn't. Not saying anything, Jetfire went over to a consol, and pulled up many documents as they read them the Autobots felt their sparks sink.

**_Document 1_**

_Beginning of Unicron Project _

_After the recent loss of the battle at Sector 34, the Autobot Supreme Commander has ordered us to create an Autobot strong enough to turn the tide of war. Usually, Transformers are not created like this. We will be attempting to fuse the most powerful and self-efficient weapons along with the toughest and sturdiest armor. The Supreme Commander has also requested It have no will of It's own, It listen and follow out with every task that is given to It by the Supreme Commander. It is needless to say this Transformer will be huge and after the war not be able to live in a normal society._

"I don't believe it." Hotshot said in shock. "Well, you should and there's more." Jetfire snapped.

**_Document 2_**

_The Creation of Unicron_

_The Start_

_The design plans are finished and we can now begin the assembly. The weaponry consists of multiple laser guns all of the highest quality. A main cannon will be installed; it is specially designed and fires a beam of pure charged energy. The armor is made out of Tungsten steel and advanced nano- technology has been added to make It impossible to kill. Whenever It is hit It immediately regenerates._

They stared in dismay at the last two sentences starting to understand everything. "Well it explains why we could never kill It." Cyclonus remarked as they went to read the next one.

_Document 3_

_The Creation of Unicron_

_Assembly_

_The final installations are being made; as said in Document 1 this Transformer is huge. Even the largest Transformer only comes to the top of It's foot. Being as large as It is, we will not be able to field test It before use on the Decepticons. We have barley managed to conceal It from them this far; we believe they are getting suspicious as to why we built such a large tower. This project has lasted almost two years we are pleased it is almost completed; we will finally be able to see our masterpiece at work._

_Preceptor_

_Scientist's Journal_

_Fraction Autobot_

_The project was a failure; it seems the nano-_ _technology we implanted in Subject Unicron was not only advanced but also self-learning. In the battle Subject Unicron not only attacked Decepticons but Autobots as well. The only good thing that came out of these events was that both fractions were forced to call a truce and work together. Because we were foolish enough not to put a disabling devise on Subject Unicron, we were forced to take other actions to stop It. Draining It's energy to a freighting level and sealing in a rock like steal, Subject Unicron is now our new moon._

"Great what do we do know?" Hotshot asked. Springer looked up from the screen and suggested with a helpful voice and a goofy smile, "Die?"


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Please Read!**

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but things have been crazy lately. But I'm back now and shall continue writing. I'm rewriting this story and would like your opinion, I didn't like the way the story line was going, everyone was extremely out of character, and Optimus and Galvatron got together much two fast. I'm not sure whether or not to keep my first one up, finish it and add the new one as a rewritten version or just replace it. Please give me your opinion on the matter so please give me a review. Thank you!


End file.
